looking into fear
by Jasper's Tears
Summary: GSR when Adam attacked Sara
1. chapter 1

_**Looking in to fear **_

When he walked in all Grissom saw was Sara with some weapon held to her throat by one of the patients. The fear in his Sara's eyes he could feel his heart beat faster and faster.

It all happen so fast next thing he knew Sara ran as fast as she could over to the window down the hall and grabbed the screen that covered it. He walked over to her.

"Sara honey" honey I can get some one else to help me finish the case if you want. No… no its ok thanks you have no idea how much that means to me you really don't but I have to finish this case lets just solve it ok. Said Sara"

"he slowly nodded"

Honey can we talk um more after the case?…. plz''

"She slowly nodded yes"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the case is done Sara went into the locker room to get her things so she could leave and go home not that she would sleep she never did but definitely not after today's case.

In the locker room Sara shut her locker but that was it she couldn't take it any more it was just to hard to hold it in. she had her back against the lockers. She slowly slid down to the floor.

Catherine walked into the locker room she stopped mid-step when she heard small cries so she listened to try and see who it was. After listening she new it was Sara because it was late and almost every one had already gone home for the night.

And even though she was still up set with Sara for there little confrontation she had herd some of what had gone on with Sara and Adam she had not herd a lot but figured she might need some one to at lest take her home. Catherine quietly left the locker room and walked down the hall she knocked on the door of Grissom's office.

"Come in" replied Grissom.

"Catherine what do you need?" asked Grissom

"Um I think you need to go into the locker room"

"Why would that be Catherine?"

"Just go in there ok" "oh and ah Gil she needs you so try so very hard not to be an ass this time she needs you any way I gatta go home to Lindsey night"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grissom left his office and walked to the locker room he opened the door slowly when he did he herd it his Sara crying it broke his heart to think of how much this case has and will effect her she had good resin to be upset after all that had happed today. "He thought"

Grissom closed the door silently behind him. He walked over to where Sara's locker was he found her with her knees up to her chest held there tightly with her arm rapped around them.

Her forehead resting on her knees her body lightly shaking do to the fact that she was crying.

Grissom walked over to her then got down to eye level with her. "Sara… I th… I thought "

Sara sniffed and looked up not at him but straight ahead since he was more to her right.

"I know I know I shouldn't get emotional"

Grissom looked confused for a moment but then realized.

"No no that's not what I was going to say its just I thought you would have gone home its been a long day and honey you have every right to be up set and be emotional over what happen today"

She looked at him a little surprised.

"Come on I'll take you home you shouldn't drive" Gris said to Sara.

She grabbed her thing and walked out of the locker room to her surprise Grissom took her hand in his as they walked out to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN I hope you liked it

And yes It was my first fic I am shr you could tell plz do review do be nice if you do

And I don't own csi or the people oh and should there be more or stop here


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am sooooooooo sorry it took so long to up date thanks to all that did review for the first chap

So here's chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There wasn't much conversation on the ride to her place. When Grissom pulled into Sara's place he stopped the car in the middle of the parking lot. When he looked over at Sara he saw that her eyes were closed and that her breathing was even and slow.

So he parked the car and turned it off. He got out walked over to the passengers' side. Opened the door he reached over and undid her seat belt. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

" Sara honey Sara come on wake up your home " Grissom told her

Sara slowly opened her eyes

"Come on honey your home" Grissom said to her in a sweet tone.

"Your safe honey I promise " Grissom told her when he noticed her breathing quicken.

She got out of the car they walked up to her door. When they entered her apartment Gris led Sara over to the couch. She was and looked very pooped do to the overwhelming last two days.

" Honey is there any thing I can get or do for you?" Grissom helplessly asked

When she looked up and looked him in the eyes. He could see pain, fear, and sadness in her eyes.

And it killed him to see his beautiful Sara in pain and not be able to that pain away.

" Just don't…. don't leave me alone" "please" Sara said in barely a whisper

He nodded then whispered, "I wont I promise I wont leave you alone."

"I'll get you a glass of water ok."

When he came back into the living room with the glass of water. He saw that Sara was already asleep.

God she must be so drained physically and emotionally thought Grissom.

He set the glass on the table he walked to her bedroom. He went over to her bed pulled back her sheets. Then went back in to the living room. He gently picked Sara up and brought her into her bedroom. He gently laid her down and pulled the covers over her legs.

He lightly ran a hand over her hair.

" Good night my beautiful Sara" Grissom wisped

Not long after Grissom fell asleep on Sara's couch. He woke to Sara's screams he ran to her bedroom door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**an: please review and be nice**

**and I own nut in**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the lack of up dating.

But any way here is chapter 3

Also just to inform you grammar is not my best subject at all But I hope you still like it!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He ran in to Sara's room what he saw was like a knife to his heart. Sara was fighting an invisible attacker she had sweat all over her. He could hear her begging something when he got closer he herd it more clearly. She was pleading for who ever hunted her dream to stop.

"Sara come on honey you need to wake up its only a dream." Grissom said as her gently put his hand on her arm.

Sara sat up quickly breathing fast with tears running down her eyes.

" shhhh….. Honey you are ok it was only a dream its ok your safe." Grissom says in a soothing voice.

"Oh god…. Grissom I am sorry I did not mean to wake you."

"Sara it is ok you do not have to apologize honey you did nothing wrong."

After a moment of silence and of them both catching their breath.

" Honey why don't you try and go back to sleep. I will get you a glass of water."

"I can not sleep Griss every time I close my eyes I see what happen to day or what could have." " Its not just about to day I keep having nightmares about other things too.

" Do you want to talk about it?" He asked gently.

" Why you were there today you know what happen." She said knowing full well that he was not talking about her nightmares about today. He was talking about the ones about her past that she had just mentioned.

" Sara you know that is not what I was talking about. Its ok honey if you don't want to talk about it, I just want to help you feel safe. I thought that maybe talking about it would help that's all. If you do not think that it will help then we wont talk ok what ever you want."

" I know and thank you its just painful to remember never mind talk about it and I just….i don't want.. I don't ."

"Honey what is it what don't you want you can tell me any thing ok."

"I do not want you to think less of me or ….."

She was cut off by Grissom's soft voice.

" Sara noting and I mean nothing can ever change how I see you. Or how I feel about you nothing."

He kisses her on the forehead and whispers. "Nothing"


End file.
